Heat Wave
by Nightlast
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A trip out into the sun for Serenity causes unexpected things to happen, including her finding out exaclty who her rescuer was. Sibling and friendship cuteness yet again! XD Reviews welcome! Fluffy!


DISCLAIMER: Yugioh does not belong to me. The plot does! BWAHA!

A little note from me, this is another one-shot, like most of the stuff that I write, that contains sibling cuteness and some hints at future friendships! Reviews would be appreciated, just not flames. Thanks!

* * *

Hot.

So very hot...

A breeze would be nice.

There was none...

Only the heat.

Serenity sighed as she flipped herself onto her stomach once again, having noticed the burning sensation that had been creeping up it just moments before. It was too hot to stay in one position for too long, and yet nobody really had the energy to move.

She clutched her pillow in her hand as she played with it, having nothing else to do except sit around and do well, nothing. That was how it had been for the past few days around Domino, just and endless restlessness stemming from the heat of the burning sun.

Burning was definitely the right word for it too. There had already been two forest fires in the region, both of which had been dealt with as quickly as possible. There was tension in the air so thick you could almost _feel_ it, hanging around in a mist like curtain and choking you. That's why hardly anybody was out, and neither was she.

Granted, there were quite a few people who were enjoying this weather, but they were the ones who could basically be bothered to go sit in a pool outside or laze around in a deck chair day after day after day. She wasn't like that, she preferred to sit inside and read or hide out in the shade somewhere, sheltering from the blistering heat whenever possible.

It didn't help matters that she hadn't seen Joey in little over three whole months. Ever since the Battle City had ended and she had been carted off home by her mother and away from him, she had pined for him endlessly, ignoring his mother's exclamations that Joey had somehow changed her into something more like himself. She didn't mind that, she loved Joey fiercly and it would be fantastic to be a bit like him. Not totally like him though, of course.

"Serenity?" It was mother again, what did she want this time? Demand that she go take out the washing or go to the shop. The latter was the most likely, but she would do it and not complain. She did love her mother greatly, but now that she had seen what sort of things she was missing... it was as if she was addicted.

She longed to be near Joey again, to here his reassuring voice call out to her when she was in some sort of danger, to see him grin at her with that trademark grin of his on his face when she smiled up at him. Things had been great despite all the danger they had been in. She would give a lot up just to see him again.

"Yes?" She called back, rolling slowly off the bed and trotting over to the open door in order to poke her head through it.

"I need you to nip to the grocers again," Marie Wheeler said, smiling apologetically, "I would go myself but I'm up to my neck in washing and what-not."

Serenity smiled and stretched slightly, "Oh, that's alright. Of course I'll go for you!"

Ms Wheeler beamed at her, "You will? The money's on the counter with the list in the kitchen, you can keep the change if there is any."

She smiled again, "Okay. Thank you, Mother."

Walking down stairs quickly, she grabbed the items she needed and placed them carefully in her pocket before donning her shoes and hopping out of the open door. Nobody cared to close them anymore, at least not the front ones, it was too warm to not let any breeze in.

As she had expected, not many people were out, and the ones that were kept, like her, to the shades and shadows as much as possible, trying to avoid the worst of the midday heat as it bared down on them all relentlessly. It took her several moments to realize that she had forgotten sun cream. But she couldn't go back now, she was too far to turn back, even if she wasn't even half way to the shop she was aiming for.

Actually, it seemed that people were now getting quite a bit more used to the weather, and more and more people were venturing outside to see what they could get away with without being scorched by it. A gaggle of children were playing and splashing in a fountain under the watchful eye of nearby adults, even the shopkeepers were looking out for them! The world could be such a wonderful place sometimes, everybody looking out for each other, even though they were under no obligation to do so. It was lovely.

Walking down these streets and seeing such a thing made her happy, when things were like this it was as if she didn't have a care in the world and nobody would scorn her for it. She was at peace being who she was inside, simple serenity. Nothing to worry about except a simple shopping list, no threat to her brother from unknown dangers that would send her into a heart stopping panic.

Peace.

It suddenly seemed as if gotten hotter, and she swayed dizzily on her feet, not hearing the shouts and cries of alarm that came from all around her. Blearily she opened her eyes, just in time to see a hand descend on her forehead, another one gently holding onto her arms to stop her from protesting. It wasn't as if she could have done anyway, given the fact that she could feel nothing but the heat that was slowly swallowing her up.

She awoke slowly to the feeling of cold water being dabbed across her face by an unfamiliar hand, immediately she tried to shift away uncomfortably, but stopped short when she heard the person speak to her.

"Calm yourself, I will not harm you." It was definitely female, and sounded as though it came from an adult, though not an old one. It was smooth and calm, as if nothing could faze the speaker.

Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself face to face with Ishizu Ishtar.

Pulling herself up slowly, she didn't protest when the older women laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down gently, "Where... am I?" she murmured dazedly.

Ishizu chuckled slightly and then sobered, "Kaiba corp. infirmary. My brother Marik found you just as you passed out on the streets several hours ago."

Serenity started, "He saved me?!"

"He did indeed," Ishizu replied with a small smile, knowing that the girl had not expected that at all. Marik had rung her off a pay phone claiming that he had found Joey Wheeler's little sister when she had collapsed down town and had immediately tried to help her, keeping her safe while Ishizu called help and went to check on them.

The younger shook her head in bewilderment, settling back against the soft pillows to think things through. What had happened? She had been going out to get some groceries and had forgotten to apply sun cream... she must have suffered some kind of heat stroke while she had been walking.

At length she ventured another question, "Why am I here though? Shouldn't I be at the hospital?"

Again Ishizu chuckled, "The doctors here are much more efficient than the ones at the City hospital. It is fortunate too that they are closer too, any longer out in that heat and you could have suffered serious damage."

".... And where is Marik then?"

"He went to go ring your brother no more than an hour or so ago, they should be arriving soon." Ishizu smiled again, "no doubt you will be glad to see him."

Serenity's eyes lit up like fireworks. Joey was coming! Finally they could see each other again, even under these horrible circumstances. She had missed him terribly and at last....

()()()()()()()()The Phone Call To Joseph Wheeler()()()()()()()()

_**Ring ring! **Marik held the phone tensely, not sure how the Brooklyn boy would react to him... especially the news he was delivering. If it was him he knew that he would certainly be upset._

"'_Ello?" Still the same Wheeler from Battle City then, it seemed that he had not changed since they had last met at the end of the Alcatraz Duel Tower._

_He didn't hesitate, "Joey?"_

_He could almost feel the surprise and caution radiating from the phone as Joey heard his voice on the other line._

"..._Marik..." Joey replied slowly, unsure as to why this particular person would be calling him. He knew how though, his number was in the phone book, "What d' ya want?"_

"_Ishizu and I would like you to come over to the Kaiba corp. Infirmary..." Marik said, his voice quiet._

_Joey stiffened, "Why?"_

_Marik sighed, wanting to get to the point quickly and spare himself getting screamed at by an irate older brother, which he knew would most to likely happen if he didn't tell him right now... he decided to be rather blunt._

"_I found your sister passed out a few hours ago and called my own. We took her to the infirmary immediately and figured that you would like to be informed so..."_

_Joey was silent for a moment, trying to digest what he had just been told. His sister had passed out on the street and Marik had saved her. Okay... he could deal with that. Wait... _

"_SHE PASSED OUT??!"_

_Marik winced, rubbing his temples, "That's what I said...we got her here in time, she should be fine."_

_Joey tried to calm himself down as he asked another question, "Why'd ya help her? You of all people-"_

"_Would rather die than leave an innocent to suffer." Marik cut in sharply._

_Joey blinked and then sighed, "Alright, I'm comin' down. Man, if I find out that this is some kind of trick..."_

"_It isn't." Marik said firmly, hoping that the blond would believe him. He was honestly relieved that he hadn't gotten hung up on as soon as Joey heard his voice, but what he didn't need was for Joey to start doubting him now._

"..._Where do I go?"_

An hour or so later found Joey sitting on hi sister's hospital bed and hugging her gently. He was still finding it hard to believe that Marik had actually as good as saved Serenity's life, but he had done it, and Joey was glad. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had found out that she had....

"Joey? Big Brother, are you alright?"

"Wha? Oh," Joey snapped out of his thoughts and ruffled his sister's hair lightly, "I'm fine. Just thinkin' and all that."

"Okay," Serenity smiled and then yawned, settling down and curling up by Joey's side, snuggling close and hugging him, "I'm glad you came, Joey."

Joey grinned and hugged her back, "Of course I came, I'm ya big brother, ain't I?"

Serenity couldn't help but giggle, "The best in the world." She murmured sleepily, closing her eyes. She was fast asleep in a matter of moments, grateful for the rest she could finally have, safe and tucked up in Joey's arms. Her big brother was always there for her, especially when she needed it most.

"..._Marik..."_

"_Joey?"_

"_I wanted to say thanks, Man... for savin' my sister."_

"_You don't have to, it was the least I could do."_

"_Still, thanks anyway. I owe ya for this."_

"_You don't owe me anything, Joey. I'm just glad that I was able to help."_

* * *

END!


End file.
